


Жемчужные серьги

by kotexsi



Series: Italian aesthetics [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Comfort, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Fluff, Italy, Romance, aesthetic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25076308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotexsi/pseuds/kotexsi
Summary: Невинная подростковая влюбленность шестнадцатилетней итальянки к старому рыжему ювелиру.
Relationships: Аурелиано/Франческа
Series: Italian aesthetics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816075
Kudos: 1





	Жемчужные серьги

— … Прошу прощения, вряд ли вам интересно слушать старого ювелира, — Аурелиано останавливается на полуслове и мягко улыбается Франческе. — Можем поговорить о чем-то другом.

До этого момента внимательно слушавшая, Франческа вздрагивает, будто вырванная из свои мыслей.

— Нет… — неуверенно говорит она. — Я слушаю внимательно. Да и не походите вы на старика…

Аурелиано вновь улыбается и отворачивается, а Франческа тихо, но глубоко выдыхает, заламывая пальцы и силясь придумать что-то достаточно адекватное, чтобы не выглядеть глупо. А из головы не выходила улыбка Аурелиано и его невероятно приятный голос, смена тональности и жестикуляция в те моменты, когда он особенно увлекался разговором. Он говорил так много, словно у него не было слушателей очень долгое время. А Франческа только рада молча, без ответов, узнавать о ювелире всё больше и больше.

Он её завораживал. Так не похожий ни на одного её ровесника, он производил самое наиприятнейшее впечатление и заставлял всего парой слов и одним присутствием чувствовать себя так спокойно, словно в неге. И девушка проваливалась в эту негу каждый раз, когда ей удавалось поговорить или побыть с ним хоть немного. И так с самой первой встречи.

— Время идет и идет… — бормочет Аурелиано и поворачивается к Франческе, но уже не улыбаясь. — Я обязан проводить вас до дома.

Ювелир произносит эти слова будто бы с грустью, откидывая изящным движением рыжие кудри с плеча. Франческа машинально делает-то же самое. Аурелиано вдруг удивленно смотрит на нее и чуть наклоняет голову, вкрадчиво спрашивая:

— Позволите?

Не до конца понимая, что от нее хотят, Франческа кивает, а затем резко дергается, когда ювелир приближается к ней и аккуратно убирает её волосы за ухо. Он очень осторожно приподнимает мочку её уха и проводит длинным пальцем по жемчужной серьге. Касается кончиками пальцев её шеи. Вряд ли он замечает это, но зато отчетливо ощущает Франческа. Ощущает это так же ясно, как и мурашки на спине, как и жар на щеках, которые не просто краснеют, а буквально горят открытым пламенем. На секунду в голове девушки возникает мысль, что она вот-вот превратится в пепел прямо здесь, посреди улицы, этим знойным летним вечером. И в эту же секунду она успевает испугаться, что Аурелиано это вряд ли понравится.

За спутанными мыслями Франческа не слышит вопроса и переспрашивает, чувствуя, как в горле пересохло. Аурелиано немного выпрямляется, не выпуская мочку уха, и повторяет:

— Почему жемчуг?

— Не знаю… — медленно выговаривает Франческа и неловко потупляет глаза. — Мои любимые… Просто нравятся.

И она тут же краснеет еще пуще, понимая, что нагло врет. Жемчуг ей не так уж и нравится, а серьги и вовсе принадлежат не Франческе, а её матери. Бьянка нередко надевала их на торжества и постоянно повторяла, что они приносят ей удачу и сопровождают в самые важные моменты жизни. И Франческа решила, что ей просто необходимо попросить их у матери.

И ей почему-то стало стыдно за свою ложь.

— Жемчуг не подходит такой молодой девушке, — Аурелиано берет девушку за подбородок, спрятав жемчужную серьгу за медными кудрями. — В шестнадцать лет не стоит носить такие украшения, они старят. Нужно что-то более свежее и привлекающее внимание.

Франческа теряется в словах и просто смотрит ювелиру в глаза, открыв рот. Ещё с первого дня она заметила, какого они необычного цвета. Оранжевые, яркие, а при смене освещения похожие то на закат, то на цитрусовые. И что-то в них постоянно мелькало, незнакомое ей и такое интересное. Нечто пламенное, горячее и притягивающее взгляд. И почему-то до сих пор ей кажется, что этого никто не замечает, кроме нее. Аурелиано выглядит так, будто природа в своей время решила, что его волосы обязательно должны сочетаться с глазами, иначе будет неправильно.

— У вас интересный цвет глаз, — тихо произносит Франческа, не отрывая взгляда и почти не моргая. — Такие…

— Карие, да, — Аурелиано по-доброму смеется и отпускает подбородок девушки.

— Нет, они оранжевые, — уверенность голоса удивляет даже ее саму, и она делает резкую паузу, прежде чем продолжить. — Янтарные, как ваши серьги. Но ярче.

— Да, так и есть, — глаза ювелира широко раскрыты, он заторможено кивает Франческе.

Он делает шаг назад и двумя руками приглаживает волосы. Глубокий вздох срывается с его губ, и он резко мотает головой, будто пытается отогнать из головы какую-то чересчур навязчивую мысль. Кольца на его пальцах посверкивают в лучах солнца, как и серьги, до которых он то и дело дотрагивается, точно пытаясь успокоиться.

А Франческа вдруг почувствовала дрожь. Она скрещивает трясущие руки за спиной и чувствует, как ей тело пронизывает озноб.

— Вы мне нравитесь, — она произносит это взахлеб, не успевая за собственными словами.

Летнее итальянское солнце нещадно палит даже в закатное время, но Франческа дрожит, как осиновый лист, в своем летнем платье с ярким цветочным узором. Отнюдь не из-за зноя она будто бы задыхается при каждом слове.

Аурелиано резко замирает, зарывшись пальцами в свои волосы и максимально озадаченно смотря на девушку. Мгновение спустя, он складывает руками в замок и глубоко вздыхает.

— Вы мне тоже… нравитесь, — он издает рваный смешок и тут же пряча рот за сжатыми кистями. — Вы хорошая девушка, Франческа, мне интересно проводить с вами время и…

— Нет! — за отчаянным вскриком следует необдуманный шаг, и Франческа оказывается почти нос к носу с ювелиром. — Вы мне нравитесь как… как…

Она кладет руки ему на плечи, поднимаясь на носки, и по-детски целует. Касается быстро, еле доставая до верхней губы, а затем рывком отстраняется, так что ювелир не успевает не то, что ответить, даже понять, что происходит.

— Как мужчина, — она оканчивает фразу и вновь прячет руки за спиной.

Франческа опускает взгляд, сотрясаясь всем телом и боясь реакции Аурелиано, который не спешит проронить хотя бы слово. Очень серьёзно заинтересованная видом своих туфель, она поднимает голову только когда чувствует чужие руки на предплечьях. Прикосновения ювелира мягкие, нежные и осторожные, словно в его руках хрустальная ваза, а не шестнадцатилетняя девушка. Франческа вздрагивает и прерывисто вздыхает, закусывая губу и боясь произнести хоть что-то.

Аурелиано медленно проводит одной рукой по ее предплечьям, легко касаясь пальцами острого локтя, а второй — опускается до кисти и переплетает её и свои пальцы. Франческа задерживает дыхание. Если так будет продолжаться и дальше, она совсем задохнется и упадет без чувств.

— Я не считаю эту идею хорошей, но… — ювелир откидывает непослушные медные пряди и касается губами лба девушки. Задерживается надолго, и Франческа сильнее сжимает его кисть, впиваясь подушечками пальцев в камни на кольцах. Она что-то тихо бормочет, а потом снова замолкает, сглатывая собственные слова.

Ювелир мягко улыбается ей, проводя пальцами по щеке, и она наконец успокаивается. Сердце начинает биться в нормальном ритме, дрожь пропадает, но щеки всё продолжают гореть.

— Так какие украшения стоит носить в шестнадцать лет? — с усмешкой спрашивает Франческа, вернув голосу обычную веселость.

— Сапфир, цитрин, гранат, — Аурелиано непринужденно пожимает плечами, а затем заговорщески щурится. — Янтарь.

Франческа задорно смеется и скрещивает руки на груди.

— Мне всё-таки стоит наконец проводить тебя домой, — лицо и голос Аурелиано вдруг приобретают озабоченную серьёзность. — Иначе мне придется бежать от твоих родителей до самых Британских островов.

— Никогда не была на Британских островах, — выпаливает Франческа, пораженная неожиданной сменой обращения.

Аурелиано склоняет голову и поддается вперед.

— А хотела бы?


End file.
